The Truth Will Set You Free
by BrokenWings20
Summary: Emma and Jesse are together. Emma and Brennan are having an affair behind his back and everyone knows it but doesn't tell Jesse. Emma has to choose who she wants to be with before her health gets worse. Who Will she choose?
1. November

**So This it. My first story in three years! I know it's short but it's a start. I really like how this is going. When it's finished. I'll give you the link to the video I made that was the inspiration for the story. I will try to update once a day, I don't know how long it's going to be but I hope you guys enjoy it and pleas leave a review. :)**

**I do not own Mutant X.  
><strong>

_**Present day**_

_Today was a good day. I smiled and laughed, it's been awhile since that has happened. I was finally free. I wasn't sick anymore. My head and my heart finally caught up with each other. However, I still feel guilty. He keeps telling me that I have nothing to feel guilty about because everything has been forgiven. That nobody hates me, including HIM. The only person, who hates me, is myself. I made of mess of everything, all because I didn't know who I wanted to be with. I broke up the team without meaning to, people almost died because of that. I left the team, because I knew it would make things easier for our relationship. I miss Sanctuary. It's been my home for so long. I mean, don't get me wrong I love living like a normal person for once. I have friends and a decent job, working as at a Museum. My Bachelor's degree is finally worth having. Adam called me today, trying to convince me that everything is okay now, that I should come back, that all was forgiven but I'm not ready. Adam says that I am punishing myself for what I did, I told him I was happy and I am but not really. Adam's right, I am punishing myself, I don't deserve to be there. I know that I have to go back and talk to HIM. To make sure everything is really OKAY. _

_I lost track of how long I have been standing in the hanger. The Helix looked bigger from the last time I saw it. It looks like Jesse and Brennan upgraded it, like they have been talking about for years. I guess there friendship is intact after everything. That made me happy. _

"Hey Stranger."_ I turned around and saw a smiling face in front me. _"Long time no see. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Shal."_ I said as I hugged her_. "How's…Everyone?"_ I couldn't even say his name. I feel like if I said his name, lighting would struck me when where I stand. _

_She let go and said_," He's doing good. They both are. Their friendship is stronger than ever, if you can believe that."

"I think I have to see that with my own eyes. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Better now that everything is out in the open. Why did you keep my secret anyways?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell and I knew the truth would eventually come out, which it did. By the way I do forgive you for everything. I know what it's like to be in love and be scared of it at the same time. So are you going to keep standing here or come inside?"

"I guess it's now or never."

_Shalimar opened the door and I followed her inside. Everything looked the same as it did the last time I was here. I miss this place and the way it smelled like the ocean at times when the Tides were really high. The memories of the last few months here come rushing through my head as we keep getting closer and close to the voices of Jesse and Brennan who were playing basketball in front of the dojo. _


	2. Breathe Me

**_Hey everyone! I wrote this last night and fixed it today. I hope you guys like this new chapter. I think this story might be the longest story I have ever written, If things go the way I want them to go. I'm just so excited for this story and for you guys to read it. Please review and let me know what you guys think? Do you guys want me to continue with the story?  
><em>**

_**6 Months Earlier **_

_**(Jesse and Emma have been going out for three months now. Shalimar is casually seeing Brennan.)**_

_I was in my room listening to "Breathe Me" by Sia. Music was the only way I can stop my powers from _trying_ to connect to Brennan. I miss him. I miss our friendship. It's my fault really; I have to pull away from him. I thought that if I got with Jesse my feelings for Brennan would go away but it's been three months and the feelings are still here. I love Jesse, He's good for me. We have… Jesse is the person that I should be with. Brennan is just… I need him. Where is he? Adam sent him on a mission two weeks ago and he hasn't been back since. I hope he's okay. He is, I would feel it if he wasn't, right?_

"Let's go out tonight." _I jumped as Jesse walked in my room. _"We haven't gone out in a really long time."_ He sat on my bed and smiled at me. _"Everything Okay?"_ I must have been looking at him weird. _

"I'm… I'm not in the mood to go out."_ I said trying not to sound as guilty as I felt. It was one of those moments that I was glad Jesse wasn't a Psionic like I was. _"I'm sorry. Why don't you go out with Shalimar or Adam?"

"I don't want to go out with them. We never go out."

"We go out. We went out two nights ago to that new club down on Martin St_."_

"True but that was with Shalimar. I also mostly danced with Shalimar because you had a "headache" again. Also you know that Clubbing isn't my thing. I meant just us, together. Date night."

"I did have a headache." _I said getting off my bed and blowing out the incense. _"Why don't we stay in?"

"We always stay in."_ He said as he came behind me, putting his hands around my waist and kissing my neck_. "We can go have a romantic dinner at the French Restaurant that you like, you can wear one of those pretty dresses, go for a stroll on the beach. Make love on the beach."_ He said unbuttoning my blouse. _

"That sounds nice but I..."

"Emma, Jesse. Lab Please."_ Adam said through the comlink rings. _

"Be right there." _Saved by the bell. I button my blouse back up , check myself in the mirror and left with Jesse following behind me. _

_**In The Lab**_

Brennan and Shalimar were already in the lab when I walked in with Jesse. I glanced at Brennan, who gave me a smile and I smiled back. I had to keep myself from hugging him. I sat down on the chair across from Brennan with Jesse sitting next to me across from Shalimar.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Jesse asked

"Five minutes ago. Hey, Emma."

"Hi, Bren." I said. I wanted so bad to hug him right then and there. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him and needed him but I couldn't.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked at Adam.

"We have a mission." Adam pulled up a very handsome man in his early 30's with green eyes and brown Hair. "This is Quinn O'Connor. He's an elemental. He creates fire from his hands. He's owns this brothel down in China Town." He said as he changed the picture from Quinn to the Brothel. It was a medium size yellow house with a green fence. If I didn't know any better it looked like a nice place to visit. "Aphrodite's Place," I guess it fits.

"Looks like an Inn." Shalimar said.

"Cause it is. It's the front. According to records, It's legit. The police know it's a brothel but they can't find proof that it is. There is a mutant trapped in there. Her name's Tessa. She saw Quinn kill one of his "girls". She's working as the receptionist." He said changing the picture to her. She looked like she was in her early 20's. She had Black hair with Purple Streaks and Blue Eyes. "The mission is to get her out and get information that the Inn is actually a brothel."

"How do you get all this information?" Jesse asked.

"A friend of mine knows her father, who happens to be a cop. He knows his daughter is there but every time he questions the people there, they say they don't know her. "

"What's her power?" I asked.

"She's a Psionic. A Precognitive to be exact."

"She can see the Future. " Brennan said to us.

"Like Tyler. " I muttered with my head down. No matter how many years have gone by the pain of losing Tyler would always be there. As I pulled my head up Brennan looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. I forced my eyes to look at Adam.

"If she can see the future then can't she just use that to escape? She could see Quinn's moves" I stated.

"If Quinn didn't have a subdermal governor on her." Brennan said.

"Whoa, Wait. Genomex, for the most part is gone. How…?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. He must have worked at Genomex or knew someone there. I need two of you to go undercover and the other two to stay here, get more information, keep track of the other two." Adam said turning off the computer and getting the folders ready to give to us.

"So who's going undercover? Jesse and Emma or Brennan and I?" Shalimar asked.

"Brennan and Emma are going undercover; you and Jesse are staying here." He said handing everyone a folder.

"Wait. What?" I asked confused. "You never put us together to go undercover."

"True but Emma you could connect with Tessa and no offense but Jess you would stick out like a sore thumb." Adam sat down across from all of us." And anyways Brennan already has his cover at the Brothel. He's their new security guard."

"You've been working at a Brothel for two weeks?" Shalimar asked.

"Unfortunately. Quinn's an ass; he treats the girls there like their property. "Brennan said clenching his fists. "Quinn has cameras all around the property, He's very dangerous. We need to be extremely careful."

"Now, Emma when you go in. You are going for a job interview. Tessa set it up; they need a new hostess since the other one…" Adam cleared his throat and continued. "Now you will be using your real name except your last name is Spencer and Brennan's is Anderson. "

"Hostess? I don't have to sleep with anyone do I?" I asked worried. There was no way in hell that I was going to sleep with some stranger.

"No, no, no. I would never do that to you. You are just going to serve drinks and help people to their rooms. If Quinn ever wants you to sleep with someone…"

"I'll make them think we are having sex." I said disgusted. "When is the meeting?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Be there 30 minutes early. Tessa knows who you are but she doesn't know that Brennan is working with us and I want to keep it that way. Try keeping contact with each other to a minimal. We don't want Quinn or anyone knowing. Don't trust anyone there except Tessa and of course, Brennan. The girls there could be brained wash."

"I better get started on remembering my background." I said getting up from my seat.

"You want me to help." Jesse asked as he got up as well.

"Um…"

"Jesse, Shalimar I need you to start doing research on Quinn. I don't have a lot of information."_ Adam said going next to Jesse._

"Okay. I'll see you later then."_ Jesse said to me. He kissed me passionately and I could feel how much Brennan was jealous of the fact that Jesse was kissing me. _

"Okay."_ I said as Jesse left the lab with Adam. _

"I'll see you later too."_ Brennan said as he got up with Shalimar and he kissed her just as passionately as Jesse did a second ago to me. My heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly with a knife. I found a spot the floor and kept starting at it until they were finished kissing. Shalimar playfully hit Brennan for being rude and said sorry to me as she left the lab as well._

"So, going under cover together. It should be fun."_ Brennan said smiling at me. _

"If you say so. So things seem to be going well, with you and Shal."

"I guess so. I mean we're not really a couple. We are just…"

"Friends with Benefits?"

"Yeah. Haven't you had one of those?"

"No. I am more of a relationship person. I thought you were too." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Jealous?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I don't care who you date or see."

"Really? Hmm, you know I don't have to be a Psionic to know that you were jealous of seeing Shalimar and I kiss."

"I'm not jealous. I love Jesse."

"You love Jesse? I don't believe that for one second. I don't even know why you guys are together anyways."

"Why?"

"You're not like Jesse. He's not wild enough for you."

"Not wild enough for me? That is the most…"

"Just hear me out." He said as he put his hands on mine. "Jesse comes from a rich family. He's use to the fancy dinners, clothes, and things. You hate that stuff. You hate dressing up, buying expensive dresses that you are only going to wear once because it's bad form to wear the same dress on a different evening. You don't care which one is the salad fork and which one is the dinner fork. They are freaking forks! Don't you get tired of being someone that you're not?"

"I have to… I have to go study my background for the interview tomorrow, I'll…I'll see you tomorrow."_ I started walking away from him when he grabbed my arm and turned me around. I felt like my heart was going to fall out of my chest from how much faster it was beating with his touch._

"Emma. You know it's true. You just don't want to admit it."

"Let's say hypothetically that you're right."

"I am right." He smiled.

"Brennan…"

"Okay, fine. Hypothetically.'

"It doesn't change anything. I love Jesse. We don't have a lot of thing in common and it works for us. It makes the relationship much interesting. He makes me happy." _Who was I trying to convince more myself or him?_

"_You're lying to yourself." I could feel him getting more frustrated. "Have you noticed that you have never once said that you are IN love with Jesse. You always say you love Jesse. You're not happy. Keep telling yourself that. If it makes you feel better but one of these days you are going to wake up and realize that you could have been happy. You once told me that you don't want to live with regrets. Well, babe, this is going to be one of them if you're not honest with yourself and with Jesse because we both know how we feel about each other."_

"_I don't have feelings for…" Just as I started that sentence Brennan pulled me in and kissed me. I didn't kiss him at first. I was too shock to know what was happening. It took me a second to relax and kiss him back. This is what I wanted for so long. His kisses were as good as I imagined they would be. He pulled my hair and I couldn't help but let a moan escape my mouth. I wanted him to take me right then and there but I knew it couldn't happen. That it could never happen. I pulled back, slapped him and left the lab. _


	3. Arms

_**Hey Everyone! I know I said that the weekend that just passed was when I was going to post chapters but a lot of family things happened this weekend and so I couldn't post anything. I still have a lot more chapters saved, possibly one or two more. I hope you like the song I incorporated into the story in the beginning. I think that part of the song fits with Brennan and Emma's situation. Hope you guys like it.  
><strong>_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<em>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms me and I'm home

How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around?  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown...<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home"<p>

_I woke up to Christina Perri's "Arms" playing on my ipod alarm clock. It ironically fitted with Brennan and me, it was like the universe was trying to tell me something. I didn't sleep well last night. It took me three full hours to fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. When Brennan kissed me it was like my heart and soul were finally able to breathe. Why him? Why couldn't it be Jesse? Jesse is good for me. He's the reasonable and oblivious choice. Despite what Brennan said, we do have some stuff in common. Yes, I don't like the fancy dinners and formal attire but I think one day I could get use to that. Jesse can make laugh, he's sweet and charming. He's the perfect guy for me. The whole thing is wrong. Jesse and Brennan are best friends, they love each other like brothers. They are practically brothers. _

"Emma, You up?"_ I heard from behind my door. _"Emma! You're going to be late!"_ I turned to see the time on my clock and it read, 11:15am. I overslept. Wait! How could I have overslept, I put my alarm clock to set at….crap. I put it at 11:00am. Why did I do that? _

"I'm getting ready, Shal."

"Adam said to Hurry up"

"Okay."_ I quickly took a shower then got dressed. I was wearing a gold mini skirt, black panty hose, navy blue shirt, black blazer and black pumps. I wore my hair down; I would put my jewelry on in the parking lot of the brothel. I grabbed my keys and ran out my room, only to be stop by Adam._

"Hey."_ I said as I continued to walk. Adam walked with me. _

"Hey, you're never this late. What happened?"

"I'm not late. I still have about 25 minutes to get there, if we don't have this conversation_." I stated as I opened my car door. _

"Emma, be careful and don't let whatever is going on inside that head of yours get you and Brennan killed, Do understand?" He said firmly as I opened the car down and got inside.

"Yes. Bye."_ I started the car and drove away. _

_ It took me about 15 minutes to get there, I got lucky. There is usually traffic around this time. I pulled in to the parking lot of Aphrodite's Place. I put my makeup and jewelry on and got out of the car. I opened the door to the Inn and I instantly got chills. I took a deep breath and rang the bell that was on the receptionist desk. I heard the door open behind me and the first person I saw was Brennan, who was next to Quinn. The picture that Adam had didn't do Quinn justice, he's much more than just Handsome but you can tell in his eyes, that he had no soul._

"Who are you?" _Quinn asked me as he grabbed my hand gracefully. _

"Emma Spencer." _I cautiously smiled. He put my hand to his lips and kissed it. I could feel Brennan holding back on punching the guy in the face. _

"Emma Spencer, What a beautiful name. May I ask what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing here?"

"I'm…I'm here for the hostess job. I'm supposed to meet Tessa; I was told she was conducting the interview."

"I remember Tessa telling me about this. Well, she will be here in a minute. She got caught up on something. Would you like something to drink while you're waiting? Coffee, Champagne, Water?"

~_Don't accept the drinks from him. He is known to drug them. Drink the watered bottles here. ~ I heard Brennan tell me inside my head. It's weird that Brennan is the only person whose thoughts I can hear. Adam has no explanations for this either. He thinks that it has something to do with his powers and mine combining…I don't know. He used a lot of BIG words that went in one ear and out the other._

"I'm good, Thanks." _I smiled._

"Very, Well. I'm Quinn O'Conner by the way. I own this "Inn." Come sit, I like to get to know the people who might be working for me." _He said as he walked to the opposite of the room and sat down. I walked in the same direction as him and sat next to him but kept a little distance between us. I looked up at Brennan who was trying really hard not to look at me. I could feel Quinn looking at me and forced my eyes to look at him and gave him a smile. _"Do you have any experience in being a hostess?"

"No but I'm a quick learner. I use to wait tables at Jacques, It's a..."

"It's a French Restaurant in the heart of Downtown. I've been there many times, food is excellent. I have never seen you there though."

~He goes there only for Dinner. Tell him you use to waitress during lunch time~

"I've never seen you either, which is a shame. I only worked during the lunch hour, I couldn't work nights because I had night classes."

"A College student, I never had one work for me before." _He smiled coming a little bit closer to me_.

"Ex-College Student, I dropped out two semesters in. Family issues."

"I see and why don't you work at Jacques anymore?"

"Family issues and the manager was an asshole."

"Yes, He is an asshole. I hate the guy myself. Now, I'm going to be straight with you. You seem like nice women. My workers here aren't your usual workers you find working at inns. They like to "please" the costumers…and the owner with whatever they ask for. Do you understand?" _Quinn said as he came closer to me and put his hand on my knee. I caught a quick glance at Brennan and saw his fists tightening. I put my hand on Quinn's, gave him my best smile and said, _"Yes."

"Good, then we won't have any problems. Now my girls started where you are starting now, they all were hostess at one point or servers. As time went on and the work kept getting better, they kept moving up the ladder. If you play your cards right, I think you will become the fastest girl to ever move up the ladder." _He put his hands on my hips and scooted me to him. He touched my cheek and then he traced my lips with his thumb. He then proceeds to grab my hair and pulled me into a kiss. My first instinct was to pull away but if I did that then my cover could have been blown, so with Brennan looking, I kissed him back. I could feel the heat that was projecting from him; it must have been his powers. During the kiss I locked into his mind and I could feel terrible things that were coming from inside of his head. He was the worst human being I have ever met. I felt pure evil during that kiss. After what seemed like hours he let go and gave me a chilling smile. _"You're a good kisser. I can tell you will fit well here. The boys will be drooling over here; a man cannot resist a red head. "

"Does this mean I got the job?" _I smiled and he smiled back_.

"What do you think Brennan? You think she could last here?" _He said not even looking at him, he kept his eyes on me and I felt like I had to do the same. _

"Yeah she has potential."

"You got the job. Welcome to Aphrodite's Place"

"Great. When do I start?"

"Well, I am expecting people here that are...Tessa, there you are." _He said as he got up from the couch and kissed Tessa. I could feel that she was terrified of him and she didn't want him to kiss her but she had no choice but to let him._ "Tessa, Emma is going to be are new hostess. I'm counting on you to show her the ropes."

"Hello. I understand Quinn." _She said without looking him straight in the eye._

"Hi, nice to meet you." _I said as I got up from the couch and pulling out my hand for her to shake it and she shook it."_

"Well, Are you hungry?" _He asked._

"Starving." _I replied_

"Good. I wish I could be the one to take you out to lunch but I am waiting on some people. Brennan will take you to lunch, He will give you the rules of the Inn. Once he is done I will give you call and tell you when to come in. We have her phone on file, Correct?"

"Yes, Quinn." _Tessa said going behind the receptionist desk_

"Good. Brennan let Emma order whatever she likes and let her pick the restaurant. Take the company car." _He handed Brennan the keys, grabbed Tessa by the hand and took her upstairs. I could tell she didn't want to go up there, she was scared. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they were going to do. Brennan put his hand on my back; lead me to out the door and to the car. _

_ We didn't talk the whole way to Chester's. We got a table all the way to the back of the room, where no one can hear us talk about the case. I ordered a beer and Brennan gave me a questionable look. _

_~Give me a break. You didn't have to kiss that freak. ~ I told him. Brennan order water for himself and the waiter left to get our drinks. _

"So what's good here_?" I said trying to diffuse the tension that was in the room. _

"You've never been here?"

"No. Why is that a surprise?"

"I don't know. The Chicken Burger is pretty good here. "

"I'm not really in the mood for chicken, anything else."

"No" _He said with a hint of adamosity._

"Brennan I had no choice, I had to kiss him." _I said in a low voice so that no one could hear me._

"I know, I still don't like it." _Brennan continued to look at the menu and then all of sudden put it down_. "Once you start working there, you need to be extra careful. Quinn doesn't trust a lot of people."

"He seems to trust you and you have only been there for two weeks."

"I've actually been there for a month now, close to two."

"What?"

"Do you remember those times when I said I was going out clubbing or said I was meeting a girl?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied. I was actually working to keep my cover there. I only worked nights because I told him that I was only available to do that. Those first two weeks, I was at a safe house because Adam and I knew that Quinn was watching my every move. I also knew Adam was coming to put you on the mission two weeks ago, that is when I told Quinn I could work daytimes now, so I could keep my eye on you if anything goes wrong. Once Quinn calls you and you meet with him, He'll take your phone, put a tracker on it and then say that you dropped it by mistake. He played that con on me but I knew what he doing the moment I felt him go for the phone."

"Are you guys ready to order?" _The waitress asked coming back with our drinks_.

"I'll have a Chicken Burger with mustard and extra mayo." _Brennan said_.

"I'll have the same but can you hold the mustard?"

"Sure. I'll be back shortly with your meal." _She said as she took the menus and left._

"I thought you didn't want Chicken?" _Brennan asked smiling._

"I lied_." I smiled back. He chuckled and took a drink of water._

"How do you know Quinn drugs the drinks?" _I said taking a sip of my beer_.

"Tessa had been giving Quinn grief; she told him she needed a break. She had been "working" 17 hours straight for the past week. To keep her "working" he put something in her champagne. I thought she was the only one but I noticed things with different girls that he wanted at the time but they didn't feel like it. Like I told you Quinn's an ass."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"That you had to see all that and you couldn't do a damn thing to stop him. I'm sorry_." I said reaching for his hand and he put his on mine. _"Thanks, Em."

_I cleared my throat and said,_ "So the rules?"

"Right, whatever Quinn says goes. The Costumers always come second, Quinn comes first. Make sure to wear clothes that are revealing but not that much. You want the costumers to have an imagination. No panty hose, leggings, nothing covers the legs. Don't wear heavy jewelry or jewelry that gets stuck easily. Don't question Quinn, ever.. If a costumer gives you a present, show Quinn. He'll decide if you should keep it or not. The only money you keep is the tips and he'll pay you but not a lot. Only a handful of people know about his powers, I'm not one of them that he knows of."

"Is there anything else?"

"The costumers can get rough; don't do anything to compromise the mission. I will try to protect you as much as I can without Quinn getting too suspicious. He doesn't like when the Costumers get rough with the girls, without paying first. Quinn is all about the money and power that he has over the girls and people that work for him. Like Adam said don't trust anyone, not even Tessa"

"Wait, Adam said that I could trust Tessa, what's changed?"

"I've been keeping tracks on her, I don't know, something off with her. I can't put my finger on it."

"Okay. You weren't kidding when you said he had a lot of security cameras?"

"I told you. There are a couple of places where there isn't cameras. The only bedrooms with cameras are the VIP rooms. Try not to get in that room, if you do then you can't use your powers on them."

"Well hopefully it won't take too long to get what we need."

"Hopefully. Also Quinn's office doesn't have a camera but it does have a motion sensor. He keeps the monitor on him at all times. The basement doesn't have a camera either, he only keeps cleaning supplies, refreshments and that's all I know what's kept down there."

"How's everything?" The waitress asked coming to our table.

"Good, everything is good." _Brennan said._

"Can I get a glass of water?" _I asked._

"Of Course, refill sir?"

"Yeah, thanks" _Brennan said handing his cup to her and she left to get us water. _"I talked to Adam this morning before I left. I told him it wasn't enough just getting Tessa out, we need to take Quinn down. When we do get Tessa out, she will be on the run from forever. Quinn has a lot of resources."

"So how are we going to get Quinn?"

"I don't know yet, I guess we'll find out when we get back to Sanctuary."

_Once we were done with our burgers, Brennan dropped me off at the Inn to get my car. He told me in my mind that he would see me a little later on tonight, to talk about the rest of the mission. I told him to be careful and went home._

_**At Sanctuary- 8pm**_

_The team and I were all sitting down discussing the information we had gather that last couple of hours. _

"Emma, This your new home for the next couple of weeks, it's a small loft." Adam said showing me the pictures on the computer. "Now from what Brennan has told me Quinn will be monitoring you, for two weeks."

"Maybe one if we are lucky, Quinn has a soft spot for red heads." B_rennan said smiling at me. I smiled back at him and responded in his mind ~ like you. ~ I made him blush just a little bit and I couldn't help but blush myself. I could feel Shalimar glaring at me like she knew I communicated with him through his mind._

"This is your new phone and in the bags in front of you is your new wardrobe as well as a couple of hundred dollars to help you with the necessities." _Adam said handing me the phone. "This phone, hide it here." He pointed to a secret compartment that was inside the loft in between the floors boards._ "You will use this to communicate with us just in case something goes wrong with your comlink."

"Okay." ~Pack for me~

~What am I going to get in return? ~

~A Kiss on the cheek~

~I was hoping of something better than that~

"I know how much you hate packing, so I packed for you." Jesse said holding my hand.

"Thanks Jess." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and Brennan rolled his eyes. "How Long are you keeping us on this mission?"

"Three weeks tops, four at the most. Emma with your abilities I think you and with the help of Brennan can take down Quinn. "

"Today Quinn took me around the property showing me the latest things he was going to do. One is that he is thinking about expanding the inn, He wants to build cottages, so that his clients can take the girls there and keeps them for how long they want, with a higher price, of course. He also upped his security measures, he said that he thinks one of the girls is stealing money from him, which is true. It's this junkie named, Alex. Quinn will find out eventually and when he does, he will kill her. I'm thinking about faking her death or something, get her out of there."

"Well, How would you do that?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, Can't we give her something that would make her think she overdosed or something?" Brennan asked.

"I think I can work something out. Give me two days and let me see what I can come up with. Shalimar, Jesse, what have you found out?"

"We haven't found anything. It's like this guy is a ghost. I can't find anything about his past, where he grew up. I can't even find his tax return." Jesse said.

"So much for finding some kind of leverage that could help us with the mission." I said

"I guess we are doing this the old fashion way. You guys have to find proof that the Inn he is running is actually a brothel. From what Brennan told me, he has a studio in the city. He might keep the information there."

"How are they going to get access to his apartment?" Shalimar asked.

"I could do it." I spoke and everyone turned to look at me. "I'll get invited to his place. I'll scan the room, and memorize the security measurements that he has."

"That's too dangerous. I can't protect…" Brennan tried to say but I stopped him and replied, " You can't protect me from everything Brennan. I won't get invited right away, anyways. It might take me awhile but I think this is our only chance."

"Emmy's right. I can make a a camera look like a pin, that way if anything goes bad, we will know." Jesse said and I can't believe he actually agreed with me.

"How long can you get that ready?" Brennan Asked

"Four days."

"Emma in four days try to get an invite to his place."

"It shouldn't be that difficult. I could sense he was into me."

"Good. See you in the morning then." Adam said and left the lab.

"I'm off to bed, Bren you coming?" Shalimar asked getting up from her seat.

"No, I'm going to go over some things." He said. She kissed him on the cheek and left the lab.

"You're going to stay up too?" Jesse asked yawning.

"Yeah, I need to go over the plan with Brennan about tomorrow when I see him at the Inn. I'll come up to your room once I'm done." He kissed my cheek as well and left the lab.

It was just Brennan and me in the lab again, like last night. I kept getting this feeling that everything was about to change between us. It felt like if this mission was going to somehow bring us closer and it scared the hell out of me.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about how I am going to Quinn to invite me to his apartment."

"It will be easy. He invites all the new girls to his apartment after he knows he can trust them. When your there, you might have to sleep with him, you do know that right?"

"I know. I'm hoping that I can find some way to avoid that. Quinn isn't like anyone we ever met."

"You sensed something when Quinn kissed you, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I felt Pure Evil. You should have seen the things he did. He will kill to get what he wants." I felt tears welling up in my eyes at that last sentence. I realized that I had been holding in and I knew that the only person who could make me feel better at this moment was Brennan. "I feel like if I keep connecting to him, I would become like him. Quinn kissing me scared me, he scared me. I don't scare easily you know that. From just this one meeting, I can tell you that I'm not comfortable with this mission." I couldn't hold the tears that were beginning to fall and Brennan rolled his chair, so that are faces were almost touching. He pulled me into a hug and broke down right then and there.

"Emma, Listen to me," He gently grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. "You are nothing like him, You are the most sweetest, beautiful person with a gorgeous soul. It's his emotions that are projecting themselves to you. I know in my heart that you can do this mission but if you don't want to. I understand and so well Adam. We will just get Tessa out and we will find another way to bring Quinn down. "

"No. We will never have a chance like this again, you know that. I have to do this. You will be there to protect me, like you always do."

"Damn right I will." In the moment the only thing that I wanted to do was tell him that I loved him but the words wouldn't come out. I knew the only way was to show it. I kissed him passionately and I could feel that he was surprised by that. He kissed me back just passionately as I was kissing him. I started to unbutton his shirt and he started to unbutton mine. I knew we were in the lab and that anyone could have walked in on us but at that moment I didn't care. The thought of that just made me want him even more. The next thing I knew we were on the floor, naked and in each other's arms. That was the first time and not the last time that I slept with Brennan.


	4. Behind Those Eyes

_**Yay! Finally an update! The song I used in the story is Behind Those Eyes by Three Doors Down. From now on I will be incorporating songs into the mix. Hope you guys like this new chapter! I don't own anything. **  
><em>

_I woke up to a warm bed and not the cold floor that I felt when Brennan and I were making love. I felt arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but smile. I turned to face him and saw Brennan face light up._

"How do we get here?" _I asked groggily._

"You don't remember?" _He asked as he kissed my neck._

"No. Do you hate me?" _I gasped as he hit the right spot._

"No. It was pretty amazing so I can't blame you for not remembering how we go here. " _He chuckled and brought his face to mine._ "I carried you over here, with our clothes on, of course. It took me awhile because some red head was giving me hard time about not wanting to move but I got the clothes back on. We made love again once we got back to my room. " He said smiley from ear to ear like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Now I remember. I did give you a hard time about that." _I giggled as I smoothed his hair from his face. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Everytime he looked at me it was like he could see inside my soul and that scared me the most about him but tonight it didn't._

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I can really go for some ice cream right now. Do you know where to get some?"

"Maybe, at a price."

"Of course. What do you want?"

"You."

"You have me."

"Not all of you." _I knew where he was going with that and I was hoping that he wouldn't bring it up anytime time soon but luck wasn't on my side tonight._

"Brennan….I…"

"Seriously, Em! We slept together; I thought that when that happened you would realize that you and I belong together. I thought that we would stop playing this stupid game with you and Jesse together and me with Shalimar. We both know that the only reason we are even in a relationship with them was because we hurt each other and we decided to get back at each other!" _He yelled._

"Lower your voice down_" I whispered._ "Shalimar is right next door. "

"I don't care! Let her find out. We are not in a relationship." _Brennan said getting off the bed and wrapping the blanket around his waist. _

"I know that but she is Jesse's best friend. She'll tell him."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"We can't afford any distractions with the team, not right now_." I stated as I sat up from the bed and wrapped the other blanket around my body._

"Fine… " _He sighed and sat back down on the bed._

"What did you mean that you only got with Shalimar to hurt me?"

"After our fight that we had, I was upset with myself but mostly with you, I don't know why I just was. Shalimar was there and I thought, "hey, why not?"

"Right. I'm going to go." _I started gathering my clothes and putting them on as I found them. From this moment on, everything changed, including me._

"Emma' _He said and I turned around to face him._ "Make sure to go to your loft tomorrow and set up. Make it look like you have been there a while. Don't wait till Quinn calls you."

"Okay_." I quietly closed the door behind me and walked slowly to my room two doors down_.

_**The Next day**_

_I woke up to knocking on my door. I was still tired from last night; I didn't go to sleep until four in the morning. From the way I was feeling, I knew that I had only got four hours of sleep, which wasn't good for my abilities. I grabbed my robe from my chair and tied it around me. I was hoping that it was Brennan but I knew it was a long shot. It was Jesse. I forgot to meet him in his room last night. Crap!_

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I got really distracted last night and by the time I knew it, it was really late. I thought you might have been asleep and I didn't want to wake you."_I smiled, hoping that he would believe my story._

"It's okay, Emmy I understand. This case is taking a toll on all of us and we haven't been on the case that long."

"Thank you."_I said hugging him and he hugged me back. During the hug Brennan came out from his room and gave me this deadly glare. It made me feel even guiltier then I already was with Jesse hugging me. I let go of his hug and said, "_Breakfast?"

"I already had Breakfast with Shalimar but I did pick this up for you."_He said holding up a brown paper bag and coffee in the other which I didn't notice until now. _"It smells good, what is it?"

"Iced Coffee and a blueberry muffin, your favorite."He smiled kissing my cheek. It wasn't really my favorite. In fact, I hated any flavor of iced coffee, I'm more of a black coffee, tea kind of a person. I also didn't like blueberry muffins, Banana nut is my favorite.

"Sounds Yummy."_I said grabbing the ice coffee and the muffin from the bag._"Thanks"_I said as I took a bite of the muffin and then took a sip of coffee. _"It's good." I stated trying to make a look of disgust.

"Good. I'm glad you liked it. I have to continue doing research, catch me before you leave."_He gave me a quick kiss and I nodded because I couldn't think of anything else to say. As I watched him walk away, I saw Brennan coming back from where ever he went. He didn't look at me once and my heart was breaking._

_Once I was along in my room I looked at the clock and saw that I had two hours before I had to go to the loft and bring my stuff there. I grabbed my ipod from my purse, connected it to my radio and pushed play. _

**"You say that you're sorry**  
><strong>And you say now that it hurts you the same<strong>  
><strong>Is there something here to believe<strong>  
><strong>Or is it just another part of the game?<strong>

**And**  
><strong>There's something I can't see<strong>  
><strong>There's something living in the way you smile<strong>  
><strong>Behind those eyes you lie<strong>  
><strong>And there's nothing I can say<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm never gonna change your mind<strong>  
><strong>Behind those eyes you hide"<strong>

_How did I let this happen? Why didn't I stop it last night? I can't let this happen again, Brennan and I can never be together. I can't let it happen again. It was one time, Jesse doesn't need to know. No one knows but Brennan and I. Sleeping with Brennan woke something inside of me, It felt like I could finally breathe again. Why him? Why couldn't it be Jesse? Why can't my feelings for Brennan be for Jesse? This whole thing is so wrong.. I wish I had someone to talk to, to help me through this. I can't talk to Shalimar, She's not only Jesse's best friend but she is sort of Brennan's girlfriend. I can't talk to Adam because…he wouldn't understand. The only person who does understand is Brennan but he isn't an option. There is only one person I knew for sure I can talk to but I would have to tell Adam to give me her number since she is in the mutant underground. I need to talk to her today before going to the loft. I just hope she's there. _

_Once I got to the lab, Adam was nowhere to be found. Where is he? He's always in the lab in the morning, unless he got called away for an emergency…_

"_Hey, what are you doing in here?" I turned around and saw Adam coming in to the lab from his room. "Do we have more information?"_

"_Not that I know of. I...um...this isn't about the mission or anything like that" I stumbled as I took a seat. _

"_Okay, what is it then?" Adam asked looking very worried. _

"_I need a favor. Um, I was wondering if you can…possibly…give me…Michelle's number?" I asked hesitantly_

"_You want Michelle's Number?" He asked looking surprised at my question. I guess it's because it's been about three years since I last talk or saw Michelle. The Last time I saw Michelle was when she tried to hack into Sanctuary's computer files and tried to turn them over to Ekhart. It turned out Ekhart had programmed her into feeling nothing but I got her to feel again. I talked to her via satellite with Adam to check up and see how she was going. She was doing pretty good from what she told me and I was happy about that._

"_Yes, I need to ask her something about…something." _

"_Something?" He looked at me with suspicion in his eyes and I thought he was going to say something else but it seemed like he decided not to and said, "Okay. I'll pull the number up right now but make sure you're not late in getting your stuff into the loft. We are counting on you." Adam said getting up from his chair and to the computer. "Here you go" As he wrote the number on a piece of paper and handed it to me._

"_Thanks, Adam." I grabbed the paper and started to leave when Adam said, "Emma?" I knew I wasn't going to be let off the hook that easily. _

"_Yeah." I said as I turned around to face him._

"_Are you sure everything is okay?" He questioned._

"_I'm sure."_

"_I know that this isn't your sort of thing but I know that you can do it. I wouldn't have put you on this mission if I didn't think you could do it."_

"_I know. I asked for Michelle's number because….I had this…um…strange dream about her last night." I can't believe I am actually lying to Adam, I learned or at least I thought I learned that lying to Adam is never a good thing because he will eventually figure out that you were lying. "After I woke up I couldn't stop thinking about her and I have to talk to her to see if she is okay before I leave sanctuary for a couple of weeks, I need to have a clear head during this mission." _

"_Okay. I understand. You know I once had a dream that Shalimar attacked me for no apparent reason. It scared me for weeks. Adam said smiling and it quickly went." Don't tell her that." _

"_I won't. Thanks again." I left the lab and went straight to my room to call Michelle. I was about to open the door to my room when I heard Jesse and Brennan laughing and sounds of dribbling. As I walked towards the noise I saw them playing basketball._

"_Hey, Emmy." Jesse said as he jogged to towards me and was about to give me a kiss on the lips but I turned my head and kissed his cheek. I hate that he calls me Emmy, I mean I know couples have nicknames for each other but I never liked nicknames all the much. Emmy sounds like a five years old name. _

"_Emmy" I heard Brennan mutter under his breath with disgust, luckily I was the only one that heard. _

"_Hi, Jess." So, who's winning?" I asked trying to ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach._

"_I am. I always do." Brennan said giving me a smirk after he said the last sentence._

"_He thinks he is winning but he's not." Jesse said winking at me. _

" _If you say so Jess, If you say so." Brennan said as he took a shot and made it. "I'm up by one."_

"_Whoa, we were on a time out." _

"_No, you never said time. All you did was jogged to your girlfriend here and that's about it. I don't remember you saying anything. Do you Emma?"_

"_Um..:"_

"_Don't put Emma in the middle."_

"_What do you mean don't put Emma in the middle? She was here, she knows who said what. She just doesn't want to CHOOSE between us. Isn't that right, Emmy?" Brennan said with a hint of anger in his voice. I glare at him and gave Jesse a reassuring smile. _

"_Okay. Fine. Keep the shot, Cheater. I'll catch up. Emmy, are you going to watch?"_

"_I can't, I have to pack some things that you forgot to pack for the move. So I'll find you before I leave. Have a nice game. Play fair." I gave Jesse a quick kiss and turned around to leave._

"_We always do." Jesse said._

"_Yup." Brennan chimed. _

"_Right." I said as I turned around and rolled my eyes at Brennan._

_I finally made it to my room and closed the door behind me. I grabbed my cell phone from desk , sat on my bed and dialed Michelle's number. It ringed four times before she finally picked up. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Michelle, It's Emma."_

"_Emma! Oh my god, How are you? I haven't talk to you in forever!" She said happily._

"_I'm good. I know. How are you?" I asked with the same enthusiasm._

"_I'm good. I am actually getting married soon, Can you believe it?"_

"_Wow, Congratulations. Who's the lucky guy?"_

"_His name is Peter. Well, Pete. He is super funny and cute. He is a computer genius! He has his own business fixing and upgrading people's computers. He makes sure that people know how to protect themselves from hackers like me" Michelle said laughing._

"_Wow, He sound like a really great guy. I'm so happy for you." I really was Happy for her and surprised by the fact that she was getting married. For as long as I can remember she always said that marriage was a complete waste of time. She didn't understand how people can spend so much money on a dress that you are only going to wear once and then you would eventually get a divorce because nothing last forever. Her philosophy on marriage is one of the reasons why Michelle and I were best friends in high school; we had some of the same philosophies. I agreed with her for the most part about marriage and I still do. I can't see myself getting married, walking down the aisle in a thousands and thousands of dollars spent on a dress and decorations. _

"_Thanks. I hope you can come to the wedding. You can bring someone…Are you dating anyone?"_

"_Um, yeah, it's sort of the reason why I am calling"_

"_Really, well tell me what's going on? You can tell my anything. Remember are pack, no matter how far we are or how long we haven't seen or spoken to each other. If we ever needed someone to talk to we can call each other." I mouthed as she said it and smiled that she remembered._

"_Yeah I remember. You remember Jesse right?"_

"_Jesse? You're dating Jesse "Yeah?" She questioned._

"_Wow!, Really?" Michelle asked shocked "HuH?"_

"_Yes really! And why the huh?" I asked getting annoyed._

"_Well, I just thought that you and that other guy, Brian, Brendan."_

"_Brennan." I corrected._

"_Right, Brennan. I though you two sort of were perfect for each other. I mean don't get me wrong, I am sure that Jesse is a nice guy but I don't know I thought I saw a spark between Brennan and you. "If she can see that I wonder if the others noticed that as well._

"_Well, I thought so too but...Things got complicated after Tyler."_

"_Tyler? Who's Tyler?"_

"_He's long story."_

"_Give me the short version"_

"_Well..." I told her everything about Tyler. How we met, How I knew from the moment that our eyes met that I loved him, like with Brennan but different. I told her how he died not only protecting me but the world as well._

" _I'm so sorry." She said sincerely._

"_It's okay. I mean it's been about a year now." I said clutching the necklace that the workers found in the place where Tyler and his bastard of friend died. It was Tyler's necklace, I knew it the moment they gave it to me and this morning for some weird reason I had to wear it. _

"_So what happened after the whole Tyler thing with Brennan, I mean."_

"_He was sort of an ass during the whole Tyler relationship. Then after Tyler died he was really sweet and that pissed me off. We got into this huge argument about stupid things. Things that didn't matter and things that happened to us we used against each other. We blamed each for things that wasn't his or my fault. Ever since that fight we just could never go back to the way things use to be. We are not as close as we use to be. It's mostly my fault anyways. I'm pushing him way."_

"_Why?"_

"_After the fight we didn't talk for about a month. It was the longest we ever gone without speaking to each other. One day I was tired of the silence and the awkwardness. It was hurting the team and us, so I decided to talk to him, I was going to tell him that I was sorry and everything would sort of go back to the way it was before the fight."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I saw him making out with Shalimar. It broke my heart when I saw that. I mean I have always had feelings for Brennan and I remember in the beginning I pushed them away because we had just joined Mutant X and back then I wasn't ready to be in a relationship because I needed to gain control of my power first. I needed to know what my place was going to be with Mutant X. Then when I finally found my place, I met Tyler, and then Tyler passed away. Five months after his death, Brennan and I had the huge fight. So when they kissed, those feelings came up again." I remember the fight vividly like it happened yesterday and thinking about that fight just made my heartache even more than it already was. _

"_Wow! I thought my life was complicated. Your life is ten times more complicated than mine. Do you want me to kick Brennan's ass for you. I'm a really good fighter." Michelle laughed. _

_I laughed with her and told her no. Though Sometimes he does need an ass kicking every once in awhile to keep him in line. _

"_So is that why you're dating Jesse to get over Brennan?"_

"_Well, In the beginning I told myself no because I didn't want to seem like a bad person but lately I realized that, that's exactly what I am doing."_

"_You're not an awful person. You're just hurt and confused."_

"_It still doesn't make it right though Jesse doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Jesse and I have been dating for three months now. It's going good." I said not sounding that convincing. _

"_Are you in love with Jesse?" Michelle Asked. This is the question that I have been asking myself for the past month. My answer was always the same, that with time I would be in love with Jesse. That's the answer I gave Michelle. _

"_I don't buy that. Pete and I had been dating for about two months before I realized that I was in love with him. You either in love with Jesse or not, you can't force yourself to love him. It's not fair to you or Jesse. Something tells me there is more than you are telling me about Brennan." Michelle always had a knack for knowing when I was holding back. There were times when it was a bad thing but today I think it was a good thing. I took a deep breath and told her about the night before when Brennan kissed me and I slapped him. Then I told her about Brennan and I sleeping together but left things out about how we go that point. I couldn't bring her into the mission, it was against the rules to bring someone who was in the mutant underground and had nothing to do with the mission we were currently working on. _

"_Was it good or bad?" Michelle asked and I knew she was smiling from ear to ear when I told her about what happened with Brennan._

"_When Brennan and I slept together last night, it was like something woke up inside of me, like this was the piece that I was missing and that I have been searching for subconsciously. When Jesse and I have sex it's good."_

"_It was better with Brennan because you are in love with him and not with Jesse." She stated._

"_Hey Emma?" I looked up to see Shalimar in my door way. _

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. You might have to wait awhile to see what happens because the next chapter, well it won't be a chapter but I'm going to write out the fight that happened between Emma and Brenna_n, so that you guys can get a feeling of how everything went and it might be from Brennan's and Emma's point of view. What did you think about me adding Michelle into the story? I couldn't think of anybody else that Emma could talk to. This isn't that last you will hear from Michelle, who is Emma's date going to be for her wedding? Reviews please! :) _**_  
><em>


	5. Author's Note

So long story short. School kicked my but this semester, although it was a pretty easy semester compared to the last one. I am on vacation for now and if all works out well, I will be starting summer school on June 10. However, I was reading this story and found myself wondering what has happened and I'm like wait, I wrote it and got excited to finish it. Like I said on my update before, if you read that one (it has been deleted), I have it written down and I am starting to type "the fight scene." I have two chapters saved for the story, but I don't know if I should post one of those chapters to keep up with the story or just finish typing the fight scene and have it up by the end of this weekend. Either way I will update this story this weekend, i can't believe it has been a year and like 2 months since I updated this and wrote. I hate having unfinished writing material. Most people who have this story on notice, have probably forgotten about this and realize that I was probably not going to update, considering it has been a year, but I will update and my goal is to finish this story before fall. Thanks for all the reviews on this. Honestly I still have some insecurities with writing and know it it not as good as most people on here, but at least I am trying my best. Anyways look for a chapter update this weekend. :)


	6. The Fight Part I

**Author's Note: I started typing it out after posting the recent update on here. I had two scenes for a section of the story, that I couldn't decided which one to go with. So I combined them together. The fight scene is going to be in two parts. As much as I love Brennan and Emma together. I wish Tyler survived. I loved Emma and Tyler's relationship and it was over too soon. **

**Before You Read: **_This is a flashback._ _It takes place five mo_nths after At Destiny's End. _I had a hard time writing angst. I hope I did it well. _

**At The Beach. Emma sitting on a beach chair. **

The sun felt good on my skin. I could hear the sound of the ocean and the sea gulls. I hadn't been to the beach in over a year. I should feel sad but I don't. I feel happy, which is weird because I haven't felt happy in a long time.

"Emma." The voice sounded familiar. I opened my eyes to see the bright sun shining down on me. I sit up from the beach chair and saw the man that I thought was dead and smiled. He looked the same as the last time I saw him. He had his sandy blond hair, green eyes, and that killer smile of his. I use my hand to block out the sun and found myself saying, "Hey husband."

He laughed and said, "Hi wife."

"How was your swim?" I asked as he took the seat next to me and started drying himself off.

"Amazing! You should have joined me."

"Next time." I said as I went in for a kiss. He broke off the kiss first and said, "What was that for?"

"I missed you" I confessed.

"I missed you too?" He asked confused. "We see each other all the time; I don't see how you can miss me." He joked.

"Well maybe it's not enough." I said as I went over to his chair and sat on his lap. I followed his hand as it moved closer to my face and felt him brush my hair out of my face and under my ear like he did at the party Skye was throwing. I also gave him the same response which was smiling, putting my head down and blushing.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, you still haven't told me who you really are." Hoping he would remember and play along.

"You know who I am. Same way I know you" he said catching on, smiling.

"You remembered." I stated happily

"Of course, how can I forget? It was our first date, even though it turned out like crap towards the middle."

"But it was really great towards the end, until you pushed me away."

"Sorry about that. I was just…" I cut him off and finished the sentence for him.

"Trying to protect me, I know."

"Everything worked out though. We are happy and together." He kissed me and I felt his eyes open. "We are also going to be late for dinner with the family if we don't get up and change." He said looking at his watch. I sighed and pulled back.

"We can miss it." I smiled getting up from the chair offering my hand to him and he took it.

"You know we can't. This is our first "family" dinner. Since you left Mutant X."

"'I know. They are really looking forward to seeing us and how I am adjusting to living like all the other mutants and blah, blah, blah."

"Not only that but they want to know how our honeymoon went, which I think it went pretty good."

"It did, a little fast but good."

"We have all the time in the world for each other." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I couldn't believe I had left mutant x. I never in a million years would ever do that even if I met someone but Tyler wasn't just someone. It felt so good to be with him again and be loved by him or just anyone really. I've hadn't really had this in a really long time. We went inside our beach house and something had caught my eye. I went to the living room and picked up the picture. It was our wedding photo. Everyone was there even Brennan, who looked sort of sad. I touched his face and was suddenly pulled into a different moment.

Brennan and I were kissing in the house I shared with Tyler. It felt really nice and he is such a good kisser. The kiss was broken off by Tyler pushing Brennan off of me. He started yelling at Brennan and I was trying to tell him to stop, but nothing was coming out of my mouth. Tyler was then facing me asking me how I could do this to us and if our marriage meant anything to me. I kept telling him how sorry I was, that I didn't mean for it to happen. Before I could stop myself, I told him that our marriage was a mistake because I loved Brennan. Tyler looked at me with hurt and confusion in his eyes. He then collapsed in front of me. I saw blood coming out of his mouth, nose, and ears. I bent down to help stop the bleeding, but he kept jerking around from the pain and I was yelling at Brennan to help me. Brennan just stood there with a blank stare. Tyler stopped moving and I couldn't find a pulse. I closed my eyes and started crying.

When I opened my eyes, the tears were gone. Tyler and I were at OMDI Corporation, looking at Skye, who was holding a gun towards the containers filled with the toxin that will eat all the oil up until there was none left in the world.

"Either of you make a move or I pull the trigger. So what do you see next, Tyler? The beginning of a new generation?" Skye asked not looking at them.

"No, Skye. I see thousands of innocent people dying. Please, don't do it." Tyler said as he held's his head waiting for the vision to come. "There's got to be another way." He said as he is pulled into a vision of me dying.

I tried to make myself wake up but I couldn't. I knew how this was going to end. I didn't want to relive it again. "Tyler, what did you see?"

"I love you" Tyler said looking at me with sadness in his eyes. I want to tell him not do it but he shoves me out of the way before the words could come out. Tyler pushes the red button on the wall; pushes Skye to the ground as the doors start closing, trapping them inside with the containers. Skye gets up and points the gun at him. Tyler thinking he is going to shoot braces for the impact of the bullet but instead Skye shoots the containers filled with the toxin, releasing the gas. Skye coughs and instantly dies.

I got up and ran to the glass with tears in my eyes, "Tyler!" I yell. As the room is being engulfed with the toxin. "No." I cried. Tyler goes to the glass and puts his hand on the glass and reassures me that it's okay and that he loves me. "I love you too." I watch as his hand falls away from the glass and the room gets overtaken by the toxin. As I start to back away from the glass, I could hear a faint voice calling my name. I could feel someone shaking me, trying to wake me up but my eyes won't open. After what seemed like forever, I got them to open, to see a worried Brennan looking at me.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you screaming" He said as he handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks. Um, Yeah. I think so." I said as I talk a drink of water and put it on my night shelf. I realized that Tyler was dead. My dream didn't happen, except for Tyler's death at the Corporation plant. I wish it was real; well the good part of the dream, but Brennan had to mess things up like always.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not really." I said hoping he would drop the questions. I couldn't take interrogation tonight.

"You've been having the dreams a lot." He stated.

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." Why can't he just drop it?

"You are not fine and it was not nothing. You were screaming and I couldn't wake you up. It was like you didn't want to wake up at all. I was about one minute away from calling Adam."

"That bad? I asked not realizing how serious it was.

"Yeah, Emma. I think you should tell Adam. He could help you get a good night sleep for once. If not Adam, then talk to me. I'm your best friend…" I looked at him with a, 'are you serious?' look because we have not been best friends for a while now. "Look, I know we haven't been close since Tyl-"

"Look, Brennan. It's nothing, okay. Just drop it." I said getting up from the bed.

"No, I won't. This has been going on for three weeks now and they are getting worse and more intense. I lied to Adam when he asked what was going on with you because you told me that it was nothing and that you were fine. I believed you the first time you said that, but not anymore."

"It's not like you haven't lied to him before. Did you suddenly get a conscience?" I snapped. I could see Brennan getting angry but he was calming himself down before speaking.

"I am trying to help you Emma. Stop being so damn defensive and stubborn. You've been distance ever since Tyler died. It's been five months now. Shouldn't you been over it by now?" He did not just say-

"Over it?!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"He tried touching my arm, but I moved away from him. I needed to put as much distance between us before I do something stupid.

"You say you "get it" but you don't. No one does! I loved him. He loved me. We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together!" I yelled trying to get him to understand.

"You didn't even know him! You said at the pier that his thoughts were your thoughts, right? What if it was just your powers that connected you two together? It wasn't real."

"That makes no-"I was about to argue but he cut me off.

"We're a family. Then all of a sudden this guy comes along and you know each other for like what three, four days and you were willing to leave the only family who love you and gave you a place to belong."

"You are out of line" I gritted out. What the hell is Brennan's problem?

"Am I? Answer me this, If Tyler didn't die would you have gone underground with him or would you give him up?" He said getting up from the bed and getting in my space.

"Were those my only two choices?" I said backing away from him as slow as possible so he wouldn't notice.

"I'm pretty sure. I don't think Adam would have approved of him joining Mutant X. I mean, Jesse had or has, I don't even know anymore a girlfriend. Did Adam offer her to join, so that they can be together? No. She went underground."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to hurt me?" I don't like this Brennan. He is intentionally trying to hurt me.

"I'm not. I'm trying-"

"I'm not done. " I looked Brennan straight in his eyes and said, "You're right. I would have left with Tyler." He looks at me like I knew that. "There is or was more to this life than Mutant X. Genomex is gone. Hell, Ashlocke is dead. What else is there for us to do, Brennan? Go on missions for some mysterious person, Adam gets a call from her and we go like good soldiers. No questions ask. I mean, if I remember correctly you had a problem with that. What do we really know about this mysterious person? What if this is all for this person's personal agenda? I had a guy who was in love with me. Who wanted the same thing I did, but of course, he had to die. The universe has it out for me. 'Hey, Look, Emma is happy, let's screw it up for her!' I said drying the tears that had unknowingly fallen. "All I want is a normal life."

"But you are not normal. None of us are."

"I know that but is that too much to ask?" I asked sitting back on the chair that I had left moments ago. Then I started feeling something from Brennan that I never thought I would feel coming from him, _anger _towards me. "What is this really about, Bren?

"What do you mean?" He asks with his fist clenched.

"Don't play dumb. Why are you angry with me?"

"You don't want me to answer that. You won't like it." He said walking around the room.

"Try me." I challenged.

"You asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you." He stopped pacing and sat on my bed. I immediately regretted my decision. I knew whatever he was going to say was going to change the course of our friendship.

XXXXXX

**Brennan's POV**

It was three thirty in the morning. I didn't need to look at a clock to know that. I could hear Emma screaming. For the past three weeks, she has been having these nightmares. I know why she is having these dreams or at least I think I have an idea of why. It's been five months now since Tyler's death. I hated the guy; he was an ECO-terrorist and she fell in love with him. I don't believe Adam when he came up with scientific jumbo about why Emma and I have this connection. I just think he doesn't know. He just doesn't want to admit it. This was the 19th day, 20th dream that she has had. The first time it sound like someone was killing her. We all ran to her room but she assured us that it was nothing. Everyone believed her and stopped checking on her after three days of restless nights. The first week I would check on her and she would say that she was fine. The second week I ignored her even though I didn't want to. I was tired of getting rejected. This week, I have been talking myself into confronting her about the nightmares. Enough was enough already. She was not the only one affected by these nightmares. If she didn't agree to talk to Adam, I was going to do it for her.

XXXXXXX

I'm trying so hard to help Emma but I just keep saying the wrong things and end up hurting her more. I just have all this pent up emotions. Jealousy, Guilt, sadness, love but on top of all that…_anger_. I have all this anger towards her and she doesn't deserve it, but I can't help but feel it.

"Why are angry at me?" Emma asked, with a hint of sadness in her eyes covered by annoyance.

"You don't want me to answer that. You won't like it." Emma drop it, if we open this door everything is going to change and part of me is hoping for the better but I know it won't be. I know that the moment I tell her all my feelings, our friendship is going to change.

"Try me" She challenged. I usually love her stubbornness but not today. I sat down on the bed, trying to calm myself, but sitting down made it harder to do that. "You asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you" I couldn't take the sitting down thing anymore; I got up and started with the first thing that popped in my head. "Do you know why I joined Mutant X?"

"Um, you wanted to change the world? Be a superhero, like batman, but without the cape and the bat mobile?" Emma said trying to lighten the situation.

I chucked, only Emma can make me forget about my anger for a split second. I looked at her and hesitantly said, "No. It was you. I joined because of you." I could see her face turn to confusion and I knew what she was going to say.

"Why? We only talked for like 15 minutes or so and it was mostly about our powers."

"Why?" I sat back down again and said, "I have been asking myself that for as long as I can remember. Honestly, I don't know. I just know I needed you as much as you needed me. That's all that mattered to me. I knew the moment you asked for my help, that my life was going to change for the better. When you ran from me, I kept telling myself that I was never going to see you again and that you were fine, but I couldn't get you out of my head. The day at the bar where we met the second time, that was, I don't know, the third time that I was there. I was waiting for you. Something inside me told me that you will be there and that I had to be there."

"You barely knew me" She whispered as she crossed her legs on the chair.

"I wonder what had happened to you, why you asked for my help of all the people in that club. I kept telling myself that it didn't matter what happened to you because you were a stranger to me. But that didn't help. I needed to know that you were okay. I didn't know how to contact you. Hell, I didn't even know your name, but like I said, something inside me knew that you would be back there and I was right. "I looked at her after this latest confession and she looked so vulnerable sitting on the chair. She looked like she was trying hard not to run for the hills. "You don't know how relieved I was to see you. You looked so beautiful."

"Brennan…" She whispered, trying to make me stop.

"I'm not done." I said softly.

"Do you remember what happened after our conversation?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You got captured by Genomex." She said grabbing the water from the night stand.

"Yeah and I was glad."

"Glad?" she questioned after taking a drink of water.

"Better me than you. I could deal with it. You couldn't. It was my job to protect you."

"Protect me, Brennan…"

I cut her off and said, "Then You got captured, at the time I didn't know it was a rescue mission but I was angry at you."

"I was trying to help you because it was my fault you were in Genomex's radar in the first place. Did you know that I'm the one who found you?" She asked uncrossing her legs. "You were in pain, I felt it."

"Yeah, Adam told me. He told me that I owed you." I smiled at her and she smiled back because we knew that I have paid my debt to her more than once and vice versa. I knew that it was time to get back to the previous question. I was trying to drag this story longer than it needed to be. "To answer your question as to why I am angry, there is more to that."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm sad at the fact that you were in love with this guy and he died, but I'm hurt at the fact that you would have given up everything for him. I'm Jealous that you had a connection to Tyler and you acted on that connection, but not with me. I feel guilty because I am in love with you and Tyler died. I feel like you don't care about the way I feel, but most all I am angry at you because this is your fault!" I said my voice getting a little higher and could feel the anger coming back up again. I had this all locked up away deep inside and It was time to get it out in the open.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" She questioned, getting up from the chair.

"You did this to me! You out of everybody at that stupid club you asked me for help, why? What was so special about me that you had to dump all this crap on me?"

"I don't know, I just felt-"Of course she didn't know. She never knows anything having to deal with her powers.

"I'm angry that you have this hold on me that I have tried so hard to get out of my system. I gave up everything for you Emma and you never gave up anything for me! I had a great life before I met you. I mean, Yeah, I was a thief, but I went out on dates. I had a social life that didn't involve almost getting killed by other mutants. Then you came in my life and did some mojo on me-"

"Whoa! I didn't do anything to you! I am not to blame for the lack of your love life. If I recall correctly, didn't you and Shal almost kiss the night Ashlocke was released from his pod?"

"How the hell do you know that? No one- wait, is that why you called us over for something? You made it up. You didn't want me to kiss Shalimar. See you mess with people's lives!" I yelled getting angrier by the minute. I cannot believe she would stoop this low.

"Are you kidding me? Adam told me to call you. The reason I know about the kiss is because SHALIMAR TOLD ME. You really think that I would use my powers on you, so that, I don't know have you in my life or what the hell you think. If you think that, then you don't know me at all. You want a relationship with Shalimar, go ahead. You want a social life, get one. I'm not stopping you!" She said pacing back and forth. I could tell she wanted to hit me or use her powers on my to knock me on my ass, but she was forcing herself not to. I felt like I was out of my body, I couldn't stop myself from talking.

"Really? Bullshit. You love me too"

"That is ridiculous!" She scoffed.

"No! It isn't." I said getting up, making her stop pacing. "It's the reason for your nightmares. You are feeling guilty at the fact that you are in love with me. You want to start a relationship with me, but you don't think you should because of Tyler. Tell me I'm wrong, Emma." I challenged her. Earlier today I eavesdropped on Adam and Shalimar's conversation about dreams being a manifest for people's subconscious. The subconscious was trying to make a person see something.

"What makes you think that?"

"You talk in your sleep." I sort of told her a while lie. It was true I have heard her call my name a few times as well as Tyler, but she is not ready to hear the real reason. At one point I heard her say she loved me. I smiled when I heard that. It made my heart happy.

"I am not in love with you. I love Ty-"

"He is dead, Emma" I said softly as I sat back on the bed. "He is not coming back. I'm sorry you lost him. You deserve to be happy, to have a life. Tyler would want you to."

"How the hell would you know that?! You never met Tyler. Hell, you never even liked him! So, don't you dare tell me what he would have wanted for me."

"I know him, well enough. If Tyler was as decent of a guy as you said he was then he would want you to move on, to be happy. If it is not with me, fine. I could deal with that, if you didn't have feelings for me, but you do. You want me, but you are too ashamed to admit it."

"I don't-"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and that you don't want me. Tell me and I will drop it. You will never hear from me again." I feel like I am not in control of what I am saying. I am just so desperate for her to see that we can be happy together. God, I feel like an ass.

"You're going to leave, if I turn you down?" She said worried and sat down on the chair again.

"Maybe. I don't know. I guess you will have to find out."

"I am not going to be blackmailed into saying what you want to hear."

"It's not blackmail, it's an ultimatum."

"Same concept. I don't want you to leave." She said with her eyes getting watery.

"Then be honest with me and yourself and tell me you love me." I said putting my hands in her hands.

"Brennan, I can't tell you what I don't feel. I'm sor-" I pulled away from her and shook my head.

"You are lying."

"No. I don't feel the way you want me to" She said looking in my eyes but I could tell she was lying. She is not a good liar when she is upset. "I don't love you."

"I can't believe this." I said feeling defeated. I cannot figure out how to get through to her. I don't even know what is going to happen next. Should I leave Mutant X? I wasn't serious before, but now I am not so sure.

"I am so sorry. Please don't leave Mutant X. I need-"

"You need me, but you don't want or love me either." I said sadly. "How is that fair to me? You have a nice way of confusing a guy, Emma."

"Brennan, I wish-"

"Don't. You do."

"If it makes you feel better to believe that-"

I can't take this anymore. I have been trying for so long to keep everything together for her. She needed me to support her but this is just too much for me to handle. I grabbed her glass from the nightstand and threw it at the door. It felt good to do that. She flinched. Great. I scared her.

"I'm sorry." She said crying silently.

"You said that already. Goodbye Emma." I said turning away from her. I didn't feel anything anymore. I was numb to everything. I need a drink or a workout. Actually both could help.

"Brennan, please don't leave. I'll go. You're needed here."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said without turning around. I didn't want her to see me. I could feel myself getting teary eyed.

"But you said-"

I cleared my throat and said, "I meant goodbye to our friendship and connection. Maybe I could talk to Adam about trying to get rid or limit this connection. It could be good for both of us."

"If that is what you want" She said whispered sadly. I could feel that she didn't want that to happen, but something needs to be done about this. I can't live like this anymore.

"It is." I slammed the door behind me. I couldn't breathe in that room anymore. I was then faced with a very angry feral.

"What the hell is all this noise?" She asked irritated. If there is one thing I know is to never wake up Shalimar, unless it was an emergency.

"Nothing, Shal. Go back to sleep." I said Irritated.

"I was until someone started yelling and throwing things." She said getting angry, but then her voiced soften when she asked, "Are you okay?" I guess she could see that I was not myself.

"I don't have time for this." I went to my room, slammed the door and put my head on it, slamming my head slowly. Thinking what an idiot I am.

"Shal, what is going on?" I heard Jesse ask.

"I don't know. Something bad though, I could hear Emma crying."

"Probably Tyler." Jesse said. It always goes back to him. I can't believe I am jealous of a dead guy. I grabbed a drink from my secret stash and downed a three shots of Jack Daniels. I had enough of that. I grabbed my jump rope from my closet and started doing jumping jacks. I think I was on my 20th one, when I heard knocking on my door and I knew who it was. "What do you want Shalimar?" I asked annoyed as I opened the door. I wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad night." I said calmly. I could feel the effects of the alcohol now.

"Emma?" She asked as she made her way in and sat on my bed. I closed the door and stood in front of her.

"Yeah. I was just asking Emma if she knew how to get rid of this stupid connection between us. It is getting annoying."

"It never bothered you before, what has changed?"

"Tyler" I said bitterly grabbing the bottle from the nightstand and taking a drink. I motioned to Shal if she wanted a drink but shook her head.

"What did Emma say?"

"She has no clue." I said sitting down next to her.

"What about Adam?"

"Tomorrow." I said taking another drink.

"You mean today. It is four thirty in the morning." She said grabbing the bottle from my hand and putting it on the nightstand. She caressed my cheek and I could feel her breath getting closer to my face. I then felt something soft brush my lips. She was going to kiss me, but I couldn't let that happen as much as I wanted to forget the past hour. I pulled away and she looked at me confused.

"Shalimar-"

"Sorry. I just thought I could help you forget about your problems for a while."

"I know. I'm fine really, Shal. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime. " She said and sighed. "I wasn't going to bring this up but the dreams Emma is having...I hear her scream sometimes at night. I'm really worried, this isn't like her."

"Yeah I know. I hear her too. There is more to those dream then you know."

"What do you mean?"

"It is her subconscious manifesting her guilt about something." Her guilt is the fact that she loves me, but she is too caught up with Tyler.

"Something…?" Shal looked at me like she wanted to me to tell her, but I silently told her, no. "Okay, are you sure that is what they are?"

"Postive."

"The connection." She stated and I could have sworn I heard a little jealously in her voice. "How does that work between you guys anyways? I never really understood that."

"I don't know. I can feel if she is in danger or hurt and vice versa. When Lorna had me, Emma didn't tell anyone this, but she knew that I was dying when you and Adam found me. It scared her…." I needed to tell someone this secret, I wanted to tell Emma, but it would push her further away from me, not that she hasn't already. "Emma doesn't know this… but sometimes… I get pulled into her dreams…I know what they are doing to her."

"What are they doing to her?"

"Making her weak. She is using too much of her powers. They can only take so much, before they start taking its toll on her. Her mind is fragile." She has too much on her plate and I just added a whole crap load. What the hell was I thinking?!

"Must be tough, being pulled into that."

"Sometimes. I mean the connection is great at times, but most of the time it is pretty annoying. I need to get rid of it."

"Adam should know something."

"Yeah, I hope so." Shalimar started walking towards the door and I stopped her. "Don't tell Emma about-". I know she won't say anything about the dream, but the almost kiss was another question.

"It never happened." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Get some sleep, you look like crap." She said as she closed the door behind her. The moment I hit my bed, I feel asleep. I was more tired than I thought I was.

XXXXX

**Emma's POV**

I could hear Brennan yell at Shalimar and then slam his door, like he slammed mine. I broke down then. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. It felt like hours before I could calm down a bit. During my breakdown I heard Jesse and Shalimar mention me as well as Brennan. I then tuned them out after a while. I grabbed a lighter and decided I need to cleanse my room of all this bad energy and it usually helps me calm down. As I was lighting the candles and incenses, I heard a faint knock on the door. I knew who it was. He cared too much about me.

"Jesse, I'm fine. Sorry I woke you up." I said opening the door.

"It is scary how you do that." He smiled and I smiled back. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for checking up on me."

"Okay. Get some sleep." He kissed my cheek and walked away. I quietly closed my door and walked back to lighting. Why can't Brennan be like Jesse? He doesn't push and probe me. As I lit the last Incense, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. The past hour came rushing back to me. I have never seen Brennan so angry and hurt before because of me. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. He acts out, when he is upset and I'm usually the one who can calm him down, but not this time. He has to do this on his own. I opened my eyes and could not get myself to be calm. I need a drink. A strong drink. There is no place open at this time of day. I wish there was alcohol here, but it's forbidden. Except for beer and wine, but that is not what I needed right now. Adam's rule: 'No Strong Alcohol on the premise.' Brennan keeps the strong alcohol hidden in his room and usually I would go to him but-The Lab! I could mix- no-tasted like crap the last time. Brennan and I tried to make some when were really bored one day with everyone gone. I'm pissed and upset but not stupid.

"_Try Me"_

Why did I have to provoke him? He was right I didn't like his answer. This is all too much.

"_Do you know why I joined Mutant X?"_

"_It was you. I joined because of you." _

He joined because of me? In the back of my mind, I knew I was the reason, but I didn't want to admit it because not everything was about me. I didn't want to feel like I was being self-absorbed.

"_I couldn't get you out of my head."_

"_I needed to know that you were okay."_

From the moment we met, something inside of me knew that he would always protect me. He would make sure I was safe. I never had that in my life before. Brennan changed that. I could not get him out of my head either. When Adam rescued me, I wanted to find Brennan and tell him about Adam, so we can join together.

"_I'm sad…I'm Jealous…I feel guilty…. I am angry"_

I don't know why I never picked up on his emotions. I always could before. I have been too caught up with Tyler to notice his feelings. I didn't feel it or maybe I didn't want to feel what Brennan was feeling. I felt it then though, anger clouded up all the other emotions.

_"I am in love with you"_

What does he know about love? He has a lot of relationships, all he knows is lust. This is probably lust, he is just lonely. He needs to be with someone, who is not me. But the thought of that made me sick.

_"This is your fault!"_

I didn't do anything to him. He is so-infuriating. He is just blaming me for his lack of a sex life. He should go out and fine some hot women and sleep with her. He will then know that he is not in love with me. He would get it out of his head about the fact that I am lying to myself about loving him. My dreams have nothing to do with him. His theory is wrong. I mean sure, Brennan is in the dreams, but it's cause he never liked Tyler and he wanted to ruin my relationship with him because he wanted me all to himself. If anything he is the one projecting his feelings to me with. That stupid connection of ours needs to go away. When Adam wakes up that is the first thing I am going to do, even if it hurts like hell. I went to my bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the sleep pills that I got from Adam a while back. I took two pills and as I lay back down, I could feel the pills taking affect.


End file.
